Rapid Foot
Rapid Foot was the Musketeers second mission. This mission was a convoy strike in some mountainous terrain. At the same time the Musketeers were attemting to break in two of their new pilots (Edward "Dealer" Weaver and Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler) they would find circumstances splitting their flight. Could they still strike their target in time and in force? Mission Type: Convoy Strike Mission Overview: Sa'dah insurgents have been using a road through the mountains to replenish and re-supply their forces. The road crosses the Wadi Mawr during a difficult mountain descent. A convoy has been identified, and will be transiting the region soon. The Saudi Government has authorized a mercenary flight tasking to drop the bridge and then destroy the trapped convoy. Threat Analysis: There is some risk, this is a strike in Sa'dah territory, SAMs are a distinct possibility. Payment: Reputation: +0 Pay: 700 ROE Weapons Free Bid History Month One: Musketeer: 700 Winning Bid: Musketeer Pilots: Edward "Dealer" Weaver (A-4F Skyhawk) Starting Altitude : HB5 (25,000Ft) Upgrades: Split Frame Bomb Racks Additional Pylons Weaponry: 5xBomb, Unguided 2xBomb, Napalm 2xAIM-9D/E Sidewinder Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler (A-4F Skyhawk) Starting Altitude : HB5 (25,000Ft) Upgrades GPS/GLONASS Upgrade Wild Weasel Upgrade Weaponry: 2xAGM-45 Shrike 2xAGM-12 Bullpup Nicholas "Crutches" Delorezia (F-16C FIghting Falcon) Starting Altitude : HB7 (35,000ft) Upgrades None Weaponry: 1xAGM-12 Bullpup 2xAIM-9L Sidewinder 2xAIM-9D/E Sidewinder Julienne "Witch" Aleva Nikarova (F-5E Tiger II) Starting Altitude : HB7 (35,000ft) Upgrades Engine Overhaul Tubes to Microchips Weaponry: 2xAIM-26 Falcon 2xAIM-7F Sparrow Map: Rapid_Foot_turn_01.png|Turn One Rapid_Foot_turn_02.png|Turn Two Rapid_Foot_turn_03.png|Turn Three Rapid_Foot_turn_04.png|Turn Four Rapid_Foot_turn_05.png|Turn Five Rapid_Foot_turn_06.png|Turn Six Rapid_Foot_turn_07.png|Turn Seven Rapid_Foot_turn_08.png|Turn Eight Rapid_Foot_turn_09.png|Turn Nine Rapid_Foot_turn_10.png|Turn Ten Rapid_Foot_turn_11.png|Turn Eleven Rapid_Foot_turn_12.png|Turn Twelve Rapid_Foot_turn_13.png|Turn Thirteen Rapid_Foot_turn_14.png|Turn Fourteen Rapid_Foot_turn_15.png|Turn Fifteen Rapid_Foot_turn_16.png|Turn Sixteen Rapid_Foot_turn_17.png Rapid_Foot_turn_18.png Summary: Musketeers Post-Flight Interview, "Rapid Foot," Nicholas Delorezia (Flight Lead) Audio Log Starts "Yeah, no. I don't plan on losing half my flight every mission. Goddamn it, it wasn't my fault. I landed didn't I?" "Alright just let me tell the damn story. Fucking hell man." "Mission started off fine. Thanks to a good tip we were able to locate the bridge on a map beforehand and plan accordingly. Then when we got on site we got a radio call for backup from a downed, uh C-133 I think it was, callsign Caddy twelve-eighty. We split up with Hamlet and I going to try and knock out the bridge and accompanying SAM site to stall out the convoy while Dealer and Witch investigated Caddy to see what was up. Turned out he was under attack by a couple dozen infantry and a few technicals." "The SAM run was not too eventful, it got a missile off at us but it lost track when Hamlet and I split up. Hamlet shoved a Shrike down its throat and it blew up pretty damn big. The other shrike almost blew up on Sabine's wing, faulty ordinance seemed to happen a lot today. Anyway, Dealer dropped an iron bomb on the insurgents that had pinned down Caddy and followed it up with a strafing run which dispersed them pretty well. That seemed to take the pressure off Caddy so we planned to meet up back at the bridge and blow the shit out of the convoy. And, of course, that's when things went to hell." "First I found out the hard way that the pass was protected by a AA vehicle, radar guided, don't know what kind. Doesn't matter now though, but it put some holes in my viper and fucked my initial attack run, no serious damage though. Might need a new coat of paint. About the same time Witch picked up a contact on her radar, turned out to be a pair of helos, a Hip and a Hind, coming in to fuck up Caddy as far as we could tell. Witch engaged and shot down the Hip with an AIM-26 but overshot the Hind. It hit witch with two missiles, I'm guessing they were aphids but I don't know for sure. Either way the missiles tore her tiger to shreds. Dealer got behind it and fired off his sidewinders but both missed." "Yeah, that's when Ed flew into the ground. No, I don't know how he did it, there was a mountain in the way. Okay, if I had to guess I'd say he over-g'd it with a full bomb load and put it into a spin then splat, hello dirt. He ejected fine but screwed the landing. The way he sounded over the radio made it sound painful, but not life-threateningly serious. Caddy was generous enough to give him a pickup with their extraction choppers after Witch shot down the second helo." "I hit the rear convoy element with my bullpup then started doing strafing runs. Got three off before pulling out, got an APC and I think what might have been some civvie vehicles." Around this time Hamlet went in after the bridge with her bullpups. First one put a decent crater in it, second one put a big hole in it, didn't take it down though." "Meanwhile witch was getting her F-5 back to flying, don't know how she did it that plane was so fucked. Anyway she managed to pull around and fire off both Sparrows at the Hind, one fell off the racks and kept falling the other pissed off to god knows where. She got it with her last AIM-26 though." "Anyway shortly after dealer met the hard deck Warhound showed up. I have no idea who they are, and frankly at the time I didn't care. We were down to just a pair of bullpups and our guns to kill a convoy and a big nasty strike package showed up out of nowhere. Gift horses, mouths and all that shit. But those four got the job done quick as you please. Thirty seconds after we first made radio contact that convoy was nothing but ash." "Mission ended with Warhound blowing the hell out of the convoy and us limping home." "Look, I know things could have gone much better. Yeah, I know I should have - dammit shutup for a second, it was his first goddamn mission with us. I've known half my goddamn flight for about two weeks, and that was the first mission with them. I know it cost a lot of fucking money and I'm not happy about it either, but what the hell do you expect? Now I've got two wounded pilots and a whole shit ton of repairs to oversee, can I get the fuck out of here already?" Audio Log Ends AAR: MUSKETEER OPERATION : RAPID FOOT AFTER ACTION REPORT EAGLE CORP. INTERNAL DOCUMENT #134-19-26A FOR MISSION LOG SEE RECORDING #134-19-26R KILLS/INCIDENTALS: Nick "Crutches" Delorezia : 2xCivilian Vehicle 2xGaz66 1xBTR-60 Julienne "Witch" Aleva Nikarova : 1xMi-17 Hip 1XMi-24 Hind 1xOil Well Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler : 1xSA-2 Site 1xBridge Span Edward "Dealer" Weaver : 2xInfantry Squad 1xTechnical AMMUNITION EXPENDED: Nick "Crutches" Delorezia : 1xAGM-12 Bullpup 457x 20x102mm Rounds Julienne "Witch" Aleva Nikarova : 2xAIM-7F Sparrow 2xAIM-26 Falcon Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler : 2xAGM-12 Bullpup 2xAGM-45 Shrike Edward "Dealer" Weaver : 1xBomb, Unguided 2xAIM-9D/E Sidewinder 93x 20x102mm Rounds EQUIPMENT AND AMMUNITION LOST: 4xBomb, Unguided (Destroyed, Crash) 2xBomb, Napalm (Destroyed, Crash) ORDINANCE REMAINING IN STOCKPILE: 2x AIM-9D/E Sidewinder 2x AIM-9L Sidewindder AIRFRAME DAMAGE Nick "Crutches" Delorezia : F-16C Fighting Falcon - Minor Damage (No Performance Lost) Julienne "Witch" Aleva Nikarova: F-5E Tiger II - Extreme Damage (Increased Minimum Air Speed, Total System Shutdown) Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler : A-4F Skyhawk - No Damage Edward "Dealer" Weaver : A-4F Skyhawk - Crashed PILOT STATUS Nick "Crutches" Delorezia : Active Julienne "Witch" Aleva Nikarova: Active Sabine "Hamlet" Eichler: Active "Bruce" Lee Jae Won: Active Edward "Dealer" Weaver: Injured Henry "Guv" Dravot: Wounded, out 2 missions FOR EAGLE CORPORATION USE ONLY. DO NOT COPY "Mmm," Jacob says, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "Well Mr. Delorezia let me fill you in on the details you don't know. Warhound was our insurance policy, after the last mission fiasco we felt that your flight had some effectiveness issues, and it seems those fears were justified." He looks at you sharply, "I'm not done, so let me finish. Your flight was going after a high priority target, and the mission was simple. Drop a bridge, kill the convoy. Nowhere in your mission description did it say go engage in close air support over an active oilfield. It was your flights decision to play good samaritan, and you failed in your objective because you lost sight of the goal." Jacob slaps a hand on the table losing his cool for the first time, "We're not paying for these fucking amateur hour performances Delorezia. That little stunt with the helicopters jeopardized the entire mission, and to top it off the wreckage fell and damaged a strategically vital oil platform! The only saving grace this time is one of your flightmates actually bothered to read the goddamn briefing and knocked out part of the bridge, giving Warhound a good target." Jacob sits back down, visibly biting back another outburst. He takes a deep breath then continues in a more controlled tone. "The civilian casualties we'll cover over, and the repairs to the oilfield as well, those will be coming out of your pay. The mission was technically a success, but Warhound earned your bonus." Jacob stands, closing the report folder and gathering his tape recorder into his briefcase. "This is a final warning Mr Delorezia, get your flight in fucking order or you will be expelled from this company," he says, slamming the door to the debrief room. Your cellphone beeps in the cold silence of the sterile room. Mission Results Enemy Kills: 1x Mi-17 (Witch) 1x Mi-24 (Witch) Bridge Span (Hamlet) (Counts as one Air Kill) SA-2 Site (Hamlet) (Counts as one Air Kill) 2x Infantry Squad + Technical (Weaver, Counts as .75 Air Kill) 2x Gaz-66 Convoy, 1 x BTR Convoy (Crutches, Counts as one Air Kill) Incidentals: 2x Civilian Convoy (Crutches) 1x Oil Rig (Witch) Objective(s) Destruction of Bridge (Primary) Destruction of Convoy (Primary) Failed Caddy 12-80 Survives (Hidden Secondary) Mission Success: 50% Reputation +1 Pay: Mission Pay:700 Success Bonus: 0 Kill Bonus: 175.5 Life Insurance: 0 Incidentals: -225 Total: 650.5 ~651 Category:Missions Category:Yemen